


Melody of Friendship

by GAYTALES



Series: Friends [2]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	1. Kitty Cat

Remember when Burbor said that they will come along just fine? This man got this shit right.  
Lets start with beginning. Their friendship started when they started to drink together, talking about their stories and lives. Both of them got pretty much wasted and also both were kinda poor. Then they got an idea to sleep together in one room, one matress. That was economical and was warmer. Only profit here.  
That was untill Utalison decided to take off his pants while sleeping. Jeager couldnt stand it, getting only flustration, but thats not all. There was something worse.  
When they had their first days sleeping together, redhead was pretty much shy and sleept with his pants and sweatshirt. Then, after Utalison started to cling to him and cuddle, blackeyed man felt that these nights were too hot (not because he got aroused but because Burbors body was warm like radiator, you perverted dumbass), and so he started to sleep topless. That was a good idea for a few months, but then, when they were preparing to sleep...  
\- Oi, Fred. Can I ask you something?  
\- yea, shot. - he said with no interest in his voice.  
\- ...what is this cat on your hip? - he asked, pointing at Freds belly.  
-...this? This is my birthmark. - he said untouched.  
\- Damn, nice one. Its almost weird i didnt notice it before! Its cute. - he said, bending over to take a better look.  
-...please, can you not... ehh, i dont like it. - he sighed, knowing that his ask wont be heard.  
\- why? Its pretty birthmark. It suits you. Youre looking like cat, behaving sometimes like cat, and you are sometimes rude like a cat - he joked.  
-...ha ha, very funny. Well, ill let you guess, why i dislike it. Think about it - i was only one redhead in my whole big family, had a birthmark in weird shape and always was little off, then i got to learn magic. You can guess now? - he said with nervous smile.  
\- because its original.  
-...thats not the poi--  
\- thats why people were scared. Because youre original. I wouldnt say its bad. Consider yourself special, my magic friend. - he said with big smile on his face. That made Freds heart beat faster. NOT THE SMILE, just the nice things that dwarf said. Nobody else ever did that...  
-...you still dont have my point, dumbass.  
\- Oh kitty cat, I do! Of course i do. But i like how it looks. And thats all about it, my cute kitty. - he said with a wink and big grin on his face.  
-............today you will wake up dead in cosmic space. - he said with his face all red and annoyed, lying on bed and turning his ass towards burbor. Ha, let him know what you think about him.  
\- Oh, sure. Kill me with your claws, kitty. Nice ass -'he laughted again, receiving a murderous glare from Fred. He got goosebumps.  
Damn, maybe it would be better if today they wont be sleeping together...


	2. Song of the Stone

Dinner time, redhead was sitting in dining part of tavern and was eating... something which he was capable to purchase. Not so gross, but not so tasty either. He was jabbing his portion of food with fork, sometimes eating a bit, then again contemplating this dish and his life. His life mostly.  
This joyful noon got interrupted by voice. Oh yeas. Always the same voice, always interrupting. Like... Fred didnt do anything particular, but this sound always got him distracted from what he was doing (thinking about his fucked up life).

-Hey hey hey come with me, i have something special for you to show! - said dwarf very exited. Like "i won lottery" exited. Fred always wonder... where this excitation came from and where he can get some.  
-....what the fuck mate. - he said, his hand still holding fork and poking dish, while eyes glanced at Burbor.  
-Ohhhh come on just go with me! What else you have to do?  
-...i see that this dish before my face doesnt ring a bell that maybe im eating?  
-oh, come on. Dont eat that. Its well know fact that this food can give you unforgotten times at toilet. - he said with grin on his face.  
-.........you cant be serious, are you?  
-of course i am! Who i am to lie to you? Im your friend!  
-thats exactly why im worried.  
-ow come on. - he said and Fred stood up and shrug his arms, ready to go after friend.  
-you know that youre my worst friend?'- said redhead, while following Burbor to their room.  
\- worst? I thought im your only friend. - he said with playful pout.  
\- yea, you still are. Thats why youre the best and the worst. But now youre at your worst. - he said with pokerface and Burbor couldnt help but laugh.  
After a while they were in their room. Nothing unusal... i mean, the curtains were shut, making the light pleasant, soft and even climatic. What was new was...  
\- wait. Youre kidding me. Thats why you drag me here?- said Fred pointing at stone lying on the middle of the room.  
-YES! Doesnt it sound good? Oh my, the most beautiful song ive ever heard! - He said sitting close to rock, patting floor next to his butt -'come on, sit with me!  
Redhead rolled his eyes but listened to his request and sat. He already knew that his friend heard voice of rocks, the most pleasant songs of nature. Even with that knowledge, he couldnt hear them.  
He glanced at Burbor, whose eyes got shiny with excitement and joy, his lips curved in wide smile, his cheeks even a bit red. He glanced at Fred, who got a bit embarassed after such staring. It seems like dwarf fully forgot that while he heard the most beautiful songs of the word, his friend heard nothing, sweet sound of silence.  
\- you enjoy it? - Burbor asked with such cute face, full of happiness. Fred couldnt say anything else than:  
\- yes, i do. Its beautiful.  
Burbors smile got even wider, when he closed his eyes and swung his body in rythm of melody he heard. Oh well. That was the most beautiful view, indeed.


	3. Title

When Burbor ended his new song, he looked with shiny eyes at Fred and asked him with enthusiasm painted on his (very nice) face:  
-so? How was it?  
Redhead scrathed his not-so-grown beard and responded with a bit of doubt:  
-oh, that one? Pretty nice, but i liked previous better.  
Dwarf pouted playfully.  
-oh, is it that? Why?  
Blackeyed man just shrug his arms.  
-I dunno. It caused more vivid feelings in me that this one. But maybe thats just my opinion. Maybe youll be right if you decide that this one deserves more attention at concert.  
Other man looked at him, his eyebrows raised. Then he couldt help but laught.  
-Feelings? Oh, Fred. We know each other so loooong. Why you even pretend to have some? - he glanced at unamused friend. - ha...ha... oh well. Sorry about that. Didnt mean to be so rude, but... i just didnt expect you to think that about that other song.  
-yea, i know. You're always surprised. Everytime that i say that i like you playing. But you know, this time im kinda surprised too.  
-oh. You are? How honest of you. - he said. After a few second full of silence he glanced at wizard, and his face lightened. -you know what?  
-no, i dont. - he had hope that this time it wont be awkward or weird or that Burbor wont laught at him again in this short period of time. Please, just give me a break.  
-actually this song is one of those that I cant find name for. Maybe you want to be a little of help here?  
-oh... - one of his eyebrows rised - so you just want to use me, to make your work easier? Ha, not in a hundred years.  
-oh Fred... in a hundred years you could do, i would even wait, but most probably youll be dead...  
-....shut up. I didnt get over my existential crisis yet.  
-okay okay no hard feelings. So?... would you name it?  
Fred scrathed his beard again. His hand in his process of thought wandered after a while to his cheek.  
-you know what? Maybe i have one. "My dear, beloved dwarf".  
-who, me? Awww at least youre not shy and you admit that you love me? - he asked amused, not aware that it was supossed to be a title.  
-....again, I do what?  
-ohh again, my shy beloved magic friend.  
-....the fuck mate youre talking again...?  
They gazes meet; amused one and annoyed, with cheeks flashing red like embers. Oh Boi, that magic boi couldnt help that his cheeks often get even more red than his hair.  
-Oh! Uh. Oh... you meant... that was the title? Oh uh haha.... - oh yea, another weird of a the day. A m a z i n g.  
-....you thought it didnt? You banana jerk. How in the word you could be this arrogant. I have better taste.  
-in men? - Burbor gave him provocative wink. Fred shook his head, annoyance rising in him dangerously.  
-stop it. Obviously not in men. You dick-flashing self claimed musician. Fuck you.  
It seem like they just had a fight of their lives, but not. After that long-cursing Fred gave his bro a look. Surprisingly both of them couldnt help but laught. (Why? I guess Fred also didnt know. Maybe that was just panic attack or sth).  
They day went normal since that moment. No big fight, no big laughts, no cursing (i mean... cursing in normal proportion). It was that but then late afternoon came. Then, while drinking beer, Burbors eyes got wide, like he just reminded something, recall some important info or such. He gulped his beer and turned his face to Fred.  
-You know... about before. You got all weird and stuff but.... why the hell "my beloved dwarf"? Its not even about dwarf. Its doesnt have dwarf word even once in entire thing. Why the fuck Fred?...  
-....that was just a vibe i get. Dont make it weird.  
Redhead most probably wanted to end this day asap cause awkwardness got so high and he barely could live with it. He looked at Burbor, took his own beer and drank it all with one shot. He gulped with determination, not keen of answearing any further.  
-so... you wont REALLY answer me, right?  
-....answer you what?  
-......oh hello Max. - said Burbor with sigh. He never thought that Fred would use Max for his own good. Like... since when Max was a good option to have?... Sneaky red bastards.


	4. braids

  Late evening, cozy tavern in the middle of small town. Two young men were drinking and laughing, wasting money on alcohol. They were sitting by the table at the end of the room, not disturbed by anyone.  
-Hey, can i ask you something? - dwarf smiled.  
-...Sure, but i wont promise that i would answer. - said redhead, and took a sip of his beer.  
-whats up with your hair? It looks like you had a long fight with hairdesser and lost it, so youre not cutting your hair anymore.  
-... thats true. - he said with serious voice.  
\- IS IT?! - he exclaimed, excited.  
-...obviously not, you jerk. I was just joking.  
-gahh... and i had hope that youre going to tell me fantastic story about fear, love, friendship and scissors. But not today, i guess.  
-....what the fuck mate. About love?.. fear?... where you got those ideas. Im afraid to ask--  
-hey, but can i do something?  
-now im more than scared.  
-oh come on, its not gonna hurt. I just wanted to...tie your hair in nice braids.  
-....dont drink more - he said and took his friends mug.  
-oh come on! I know what im doing!  
-...you say so?  
-of course! So... can I?  
-...ehhh... why im even friends with you.  
-...because you dont have any other friends? And overall im awesome.  
-....ok ok do anything you want. Just shut up already. - he said with resignation.  
-Yaay, seriously i can?  
-.......im gonna regret this, right?  
-oh come on. Im having years of practice!  
-huh? You had long hair? Or girlfriend?...  
-of course not you dummy! I had a lot of practice at my circus. - he said while turning to Fred completely, grasping his red hair and starting to braid them.  
-...uh. you had a friend then? Which one you were helping?  
-...you know that i was working with animals, right? You know. Horses and such. Its nice when theire all dressed up and ready to show. Also... their hair. Sometimes it looks better when you make effort and do something with them.  
-....unbelievable. Youre treating me like a horse?!  
-not exactly. Im not riding you, am i, sweetie?  
-...stop it.  
-haha, you know that i am joking. At the other hand, you look georgeous with braids.


	5. lake

  Dwarf and mage were traveling together for some time now. Today they were in rush; they made small show at tavern, and it even went well. Well, but pilfering didnt went so smoothly. Actually, that was a big catastrophy. so now boys were at run. Obviously they couldnt stay anywhere near their unlucky place, so their journey seem like neverending, and after two days of marching, they were tired and...lets say, far from their usual appeariances. Sun was high on the sky, heat was making it all even more exhausting. Finally they came toa small lake, with a waterfall. Location was pretty much covered by leavs and all sorts of plants, so they decided that it would be a safe place for a break, for now. In this heat the view was almost like blessing, but then...  
-hey, what are you doing?! - redhead almost screamed.  
-...im undressing? Its so hot. And heres water. And i feel dirty as fuck. So... isnt it reasonable?-he said, undressing his pants.  
\- What the hell. DONT FLASH YOUR JUNK AT ME, OH MY GODS--  
-...come on, i havent even put down my undies yet. Anyway whats your problem?  
-...youre my problem!  
-no, no. Centrally youre the one with problem. Like... why youre so upset? You like what you see? Or youre jealous of this gorgeous body?- he said undressing his vest, and making a move with his hand, like presenting his grace to the other man.  
-....dont be ridiculous.  
-then what?  
-...maybe i just dont like seeing naked people?  
-aw come on. But its kinda good. And kinda bad i guess.  
-...what do you mean.  
\- Kinda good, cause it means that you react like that not only to me, but all other people. But... thats bad. How you will find yourself someone with such attitude?- he claimed and took off his shirt. Now he was standing here only in his underwear.  
-...i dont want a relationship. Besides, youre shameless, you know? - he said and turned his face to side, to not look at his friend, who was about to went all nude into water.  
-maybe, but at least i will relax for a while in water and wash myself. I recomend that to you, too.  
-....i cant swim.  
-you cant?! Poor boy. Dont worry, im great at swimming. Like, i was born and i knew that swimming is great, so you have to trust me. In the best case scenario, you would almost drown and i will give you mouth to mouth, so you would live.  
-....gross. what is the worst scenario, if that wasnt it?...- he asked with sour expression, at which Burbor laughed.  
-you will die, obviously. But dont worry! I dont have intentions of letting you.  
-....THAT sounds almost scary.  
-oh come on. Wash yourself, you dirty grump.- he said, and with his avsolutely bare body he went into the water. - uhuh, its coold. Nice.- he said to himself.  
-.....i honestly hate you. - redhead said, undressing himself slowly. Then cautiously he also went to the water, with his undies on. Burbor got happy seeing his friend here and welcomed him with a powerful splash aimed at his face.


End file.
